Love and War
by samptra
Summary: Heero is a career solider, fighting the Rebal forces on outlying plants. Madly in love with teen heart throb Duo Maxwell, he is about to get his chance. However the Rebel forces have other ideas, and Heero and Duo are stuck in the middle. In a time of war
1. Marne

Author's Note: So brand new story kids! This one is loosely based on a movie _Under Siege _highly recommend it. Anyways Heero and Duo do enjoy as always feeback is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing, never have never will please don't sue so poor…

Story: Heero is a career solider, fighting the Rebal forces on outlying plants. Madly in love with teen heart throb Duo Maxwell, he is about to get his chance. However the Rebel forces have other ideas, and Heero and Duo are stuck in the middle. In a time of war he may just get that chance….

Love and War

"The object of war is not is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his." – General George Patton

Battle 1- Marne

"Incoming!" Heero ran fast grabbing Trowa on his way by. The bomb exploded behind them propelling the two men face first into the dirt. "Thanks," Captain Barton muttered as Captain Yuy hauled him to his feet. "No prob," there was a flash of straight white teeth, stark against his dirty face. Before the two took off running again, "Hold your line!" he hollered as both Captains threw themselves against the parapet. Lifting his head Captain Yuy took in the situation, the enemy was a small band of renegades who were at this moment flinging grenades into their line.

"How many are we down Major?" the man was very drawn and pale, he was crouched beside him eyes closed with his ears covered. "Major!" giving the shaking mass a kick, he watched as he just rolled over whimpering. Turing to his co-Captain he shook his head, "New officer…" he muttered. "Alright! Form up boys, on my call Barton left, Davis you take right and I'll run right down the middle! One! Two! Three!"

-#-#-#-

"DUO!" the violet eyed man woke with a start. Large, dark eyes blinked slowly open, "Quatre? What time is it?" with a sigh the blonde man moved to the large windows of the condo, pulling them back. "It's about ten in the morning, you were supposed to be at work an hour ago…" sighing the other sat up in bed. Swinging his feet over the side he paused, looking down at his knees. Across the room the blonde heaved a sigh as well, Duo was still upset. "Duo…Duo he left you more then six months ago."

Coming over to the bed he kneeled before the slight figure sitting so still and looking so very fragile and sad. "You can't carry on like this," tilting his chin upwards Quatre smiled, "He was an asshole and you deserve much better then him." Watery eyes looked at him lush full lips trembled into a smile. "Thank you," he whispered, the blonde man patted his knee gently. "Well since you already missed work, we are going to miss it some more. As your agent we are going to go on tour." Long chocolate locks were coming free of their braid, curling becomingly around his heart shaped face, a confused look gently furrowed his clear brow. "As your agent I have booked you to do some tours out to several military posts as entertainment for the troops."

Surprise now warred with confusion, "We are going into a war zone, but your safety will be assured." Duo smiled eyes beginning to alight, "Quatre I think this is a great idea!" Bounding from the bed he rushed into the bathroom, "This is perfect!" he called as he began putting his appearance to rights. "It's just what I need…" he whispered looking in the mirror, feeling good for the first time in six months.

-#-#-#-

"Sir! You needed to see me sir!" Heero came to attention before Commander Kushandar's desk. Sighing the red headed man looked up, "Yes Captain, it seems Major Malherst here would like to bring you up on insubordination charges." Heero groaned internally he'd returned for the pitched battle all of about fifteen minutes ago, he was tired, he was dirty, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. "Sir, I have no knowledge of this." Mallherst looked very angry, his face turned an alarming shade of red. "You do so Captain! You sized command of the operation!" Commander Kushandar stood, "Enough!" sighing he came around the desk, "Dismissed Major," for a moment he looked as though he would argue, before snapping off a smart salute and vanishing. Shaking his head the Commander turned back to Heero, "Look, Yuy, I know you did what you had to in order to protect yourself and your men…" trailing off he resumed his seat once more before looking at him over steepled fingers. "That being said he still outranks you as unfortunate as that is. Now you are dismissed until a suitable punishment is decided." Snapping to attention, he saluted "Sir! Yes Sir!" before exiting the small office as well.

Fuming he stomped all the way to his bunk Trowa was sitting on his unlacing his boots. Grunting Heero threw his helmet quickly followed by his tack vest before throwing himself on his cot staring at the ceiling. "Meeting go well?" Trowa asked from nearby, another grunt, "That good eh?" sitting up again Heero shrugged out of his over shirt, followed by pulling off his boots with a sigh he once more settled onto his bed. Shaking his head Trowa looked over at his best friend, both military brats they had been together since grade school both orphaned early they had been handed over to the military for training as career soldiers. Part of the governments new incentive to create better military officers. They had been together since they were six, now twenty years later, as well as more then a thousand missions, and four wars they were still together.

"Sirs?" Trowa turned to look at the door Heero didn't move, "Mail Sirs, it came in while you were out in the field." Nodding he stood accepting package, "Thank you private." Nodding he saluted leaving, turning back to the beds he noticed Heero once more sitting up. "Mail?" nodding Trowa looked down at what he was holding spotting at once the gaudy colouring of one of Heero's magazines. "Oh god, your magazine is here," laughing with glee Heero grabbed it staring at the cover. "You, have a very unhealthy obsession…it's not right for a twenty-six year old man to read teen magazines." Totally ignoring his friend Heero was scanning the cover, smiling gently as he looked at the figure on the front.

"I only read them cause they always print articles about Duo," rolling green eyes he stared hard at his best friend. Heero was by no means a small guy, he was pushing six five, and wide through the shoulders to match. Army life had left him with a hard body that Trowa had on more then one occasion seen women swoon for. His face was strong, the planes of sharp and masculine, his jaw and cheeks were always dark with bristle. His straight nose, added to his strong profile, his most startling feature however was his deep blue eyes. Always seemingly half closed, he constantly gave off this relaxed air, all the while his mind was busy at work. As Trowa watched a large callused hand ran through think, dark brown locks pushing the shaggy mass back to clear his field of sight as he looked at his magazine. "Look Trowa they have new articles on him…" wincing the auburn haired man shook his head, and here is were Heero got weird.

Career military, he would be a perfect solider, accept he had this habit of going against the rules. His men loved him, and would willingly lay down his life for the man, his superiors recognized his genius, he was a brilliant man. His problem was his attitude he had little patience for ineptitude, and tended to act before thinking though it was for the best. His biggest problem however, was his sexual orientation…and had the biggest, school girl crush on this model turned actor Duo Maxwell. A teen heartthrob that had appeared on the scene about two years ago. Heero had fallen in love with him at first sight, which had been the cover of this teen magazine. He'd religiously read the damn things keeping up with everything going on in his crush's life.

"Wow! Trowa Duo and that guy broke up!" blue eyes were fastened to the page before him. "Heero have you ever thought about writing him?" surprised Heero looked up, "Well…ummm…no." Sighing he shook his head, "This obsession of yours is going no where," Heero looked back at the pictures sadly, "I…he probably get thousands of letters a day. What do I say, 'oh hey I'm a twenty-six year old creeper who is in love with you.' I'm sure that would go over perfectly." Trowa nodded the man had a point.

-#-#-#-

Blinking tired eyes, Duo watched as the vast emptiness of space spread out before them. It was always dark out here. "Quatre, why are we fighting this war?" The blonde man stopped typing away on his laptop. "We are fighting the rebel forces of the outlying plants. The Allies has brought together all the 'civilized' plants, bringing them peace, and justice. The Rebels, are the remaining factions of that uncivilized order." Nodding thoughtfully he looked back out the window. "And we are headed where?" Turning back to his keyboard, "To one of the unnamed plants, there are three out here were the last of the Rebels are."

Glancing down at the novel in his lap he smiled sadly, "Men are fighting out here…dying…" With a sad sigh Quatre nodded, "Yes Duo…war seems to be the constant of man kind." With a soft smile he looked to the window again as the first plant came into view, "I hope…I hope I can bring them some cheer."

-#-#-#-

"How are you doing Johnston?" Heero clapped the man on the shoulder, the Private was sitting wrapped in bandages from neck to knees, having caught a blast from one of the grenades a flare burn he would be ok. Moving down the line Heero had words of comfort and solace to his men. "Sir! Would you hold still!" the exasperated orderly gently pushed Heero onto the nearest bed lifting his shirt to poke at his side.

"You ok captain?" several of the men limped over, "Fine, fine…" he muttered trying to see what the orderly was up to. "Yes, you are captain it's just a graze let me put some bandages on it." Nodding in ascent he patiently waited as he was bandaged up. "Well you guys get better, I'll be seeing you soon." With a wave he was off and headed to the mess suddenly ravenous.

Getting food he settled beside Trowa at the officers table, only half listening he methodically ate, his mind on a certain brunette. "Hey guys," Captain Senc settled at the table, "You'll never guess what I just heard." There was a chorus of mumbles around the table, Senc was the biggest gossip on base. "What did you hear?" Trowa decided to indulge him, "We are getting some entertainment! Guess who it is!" intrigued the guys around the table paused in their eating to give him their undivided attention, "It's that actor Duo Maxwell!" There was the sound of someone choking but before Trowa could look an arm shot across the table grabbing Senc but the neck of his shirt, "What did you say?" Heero growled, "Ummm…" more then a little terrified he started into ice blue eyes. All talk in the hall had stopped as all eyes here riveted to the officers table watching the drama, "Ummm…that ummm that actor Duo Maxwell was coming here,,," Standing slowly Heero also hauled the other man to his feet and higher, Senc was not a tall man. "When?" he growled, holding the thick arm that was now almost chocking him he stammered out a, "T-ttmorrow…" Heero instantly let him go turning he muttered something before striding out of the mess. Trowa threw Senc an apologetic look before taking off after Heero.

He found the man in there room quickly gathering his shower gear, "Heero what are you doing?" Wild blue eyes turned on him, "Trowa I have to shower, I have to get my dress uniform pressed and I have to make sure I have all my medals mounted…" he trailed off pulling said stuff out of his foot locker, trying to take his t-shirt off at the same time. Walking over Trowa gently put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Heero…" turning the brown haired man smiled happily, "He's coming here Trowa…he coming out here…" Trowa didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't think he'd have a chance to meet Duo, "Well anything to get you to shower…your smelling pretty ripe buddy." There was that charming roguish grin before he began bustling around the room again.

-#-#-#-

It was four in the morning, Duo could not sleep. Dreamily he moved about his small room on the base, the best they had, so said the commanding officer. The night had been brilliant, he'd gone on stage mainly answering questions about his movies, and his career was he was doing now. Smiling he moved to the large window looking out over the plant it was quite here. That's what some of the men had said at dinner, they had said the real action was on Terra 3 they called it. How many of them would give, as one colorful Sargent has said, 'His left nut to see that action.

This trip had already been good Duo was feeling more alive here then he had in months. It was nice to just hang out with the 'guys' to be treated like an equal…like someone who mattered. Long pale fingers touched his smooth jaw as he looked at his reflection in the glass it was perfect…his face. As Michael was so fond of telling him, it was the face of an angel. Those fingers gently traced large round eyes that swallowed up most of his face. His soft thick lashes, his small nose that he thought maybe just turned up a little at the end. His lips, full and lush, his hand moving lower long pale neck narrow shoulders running his hands down his sides he felt the outline of his body. He was skinny, always was never had an eating problem he ate whatever he wanted he just never seemed to gain a pound. He was not tall standing maybe five ten his crowning glory however was his hair, the long honey brown braid reached to his hips. He usually wore it braided however when he pulled it out the mass would curl not a lot the weight of it kept the curls out.

It was his meal ticket, his way out…his looks, it had saved him. But they hadn't saved him from Michael. His stomach, tightened his palms began to sweat…that name Michael.

"_Duo love…why do you make me do these things? Why can't you listen, your so beautiful." He grabbed his chin his other hand moving to cruelly pinch his side. "Face of an angel…I just want to break it."_

Shaking his head he snapped back to reality, "He's gone Duo, he'd gone and he'll never touch you again." Leaning his head against the glass he smiled wistfully, who knew maybe he'd meet a prince charming out here.

-#-#-#-

"Where is he?" Trowa rounded the corner heading for the gym Corporal Sanders was keeping pace with him, or at least trying to. "He's in the gym sir, been there since about five this morning." Glancing at his watch that now read eight he sighed, "Moron is going to kill himself with exercise." Entering the gym it wasn't hard to find the big idiot, just follow the crowd. Pushing his way through he found said friend currently bench pressing over three fifty, he also knew the bastard could do more. The crowd began cat calling urging him on. Stepping up he looked down at his sweaty friend, "You done?" grunting Heero flexed his muscles breathing easy as he pushed the bar up again. "Well my smelly friend your dream touches down in about an hour." There was a thud, and a clank as the bar slide back into place, the crowd gathered close patting Heero on the back.

"Really an hour?" nodding Trowa sat down beside him on the bench, "Yeah and you should maybe shower?" Nodding he stood, "Got to look my best, too…" grinning like a mad man he headed off towards their bunks.

-#-#-#-

"Duo Maxwell?" the helicopter had just landed and Commander Kandashar was ready on the air pad to escort the man inside. Grabbing his duffle bag Duo gave the commander a smile that made the older man blush. Five minutes later he was absolutely enchanted by the beautiful man with a musical laugh, and a kind heart.

-#-#-#-

Whistling through his teeth Heero looked in the mirror straighten his collar. It had taken him quite a while to get his uniform pressed and ready. Smoothing the fabric of his scarlet tunic, making sure his seams were correct. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, his boots were done to a high buff, his medals were shining brightly covering almost the width of his broad chest. "I didn't realize you had so many," Trowa walked over, he was also in dress scarlets. Getting closer Trowa was looking at the medals, "Were did you get all of these? We were in the same wars how is it you got more then me?" Laughing Heero put his field cap on, "I'm more of an moron."

The two men began heading towards the door when a very unwelcome figure appeared, "Major!" both men came to attention saluting, the man was oozing smugness. "My, my Captain Yuy…all dressed up are we? Off to see the show?" Heero didn't move a muscle, as the shorter man skulked into the room. "Well that's a shame, Captain, because you see your punishment has been handed down. You are to run patrols all night." A muscle in Heero's jaw twitched, "A real shame…Mr. Maxwell is a very beautiful man, I will do my best to keep him entertained." With a laugh and a wave he was gone. Heero turned sharply his fist instantly connecting with the mirror shattering the glass.

-#-#-#-

"Hello, men of base camp Terra 3!" Duo waved to the cheering crowd, the men where on their feet as the lithe figure took center stage. "How are we all doing tonight?" there was a roar for the men and the Duo laughed smiling brightly at the warm reception.

-#-#-#-

"Goddamn, motherfucker…." Heero growled as stomped out past marker thirteen. "Fucking little snot nosed, bastard bought his goddam fucking commission. Can't fucking hack it so they have to push real soldiers around." Muttering and cursing Heero was not paying nearly as much attention as he should have been. His attention was caught very quickly however as an explosion from behind sent him face first into the dirt.

-#-#-#-

The show had been a success, or at least Duo thought it had. The boys had been receptive and kind, he was now joining them for dinner. Seated between the Commander and a Major Malheart the man was far to attentive. Sighing internally Duo managed a smile at yet another inane comment the man had said. He glanced down the table raising his eye brows in surprise, his manager Quatre was blushing, at something a green eyes, auburn haired man was saying. "Your hair is magnificent, like a brown waterfall," Duo looked at the man beside him, short, slightly to pot, premature balding , the guy was a tool.

Trying not to look to board he his attention was caught by movement across the room. Worried he was about to say something to the commander when his world exploded.

TBC..


	2. Ortona

Author's Note: The story seems to be taking on a life of its own oddly enough. Its funny writing because I don't even know where I am going half the time my fingers do the work and my mind spins a picture. Ahhh but here I am wheezing on like an old lady when you could careless as always enjoy and let me know what you think.

Love and War

"A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of colored ribbon." -Napoleon

Battle 2 – Ortona

Spitting dirt Heero jumped to his feet, looking behind him he saw the smoke rising from the base, "Oh my god…" grabbing his rifle he ran for the base, his picking up speed with every pace. Cursing in ever language he knew he made it within minutes, the smoke was coming from the mess hall, about to break through the doors he paused as years of training took over. A running leap he grabbed the overhand of the building hauling himself upwards running along the top he came to where a hole was blasted in the roof. Laying flat he watched what was going on in the hall. Immediately recognizing the leader, a man they called Zechs.

"Well my friends, looks like we have a party here." The dust in the hall had finally settled the back wall that they had blown to enter had killed about twenty men. Leaving those who survived stunned and susceptible to attack. Heero counted thirty men from his position on the roof, but there could be more. Raising his head he looked towards the towers waiting for the alarm to sound waiting for the reinforcements…it never came.

"Now we have things to do, places to go people to blackmail, so if you Commander," he waved to Kurshander, "You go on there and open up your little hidey hole I know is there," he waved his gun towards the floor. "Your little back up plan, now you open it up, and you and what's left of your men are going to get in." As Heero watched the Commander first refused but a gun barrel pressed to the head of an already wounded soldier. With great reluctance he opened the fall out shelter, titanium reinforcement built to withstand a nuclear blast. The final solution to the rebel issue.

He watched as most of the garrison was marched underground, they were a small garrison comparatively all advanced training, all loyal to the Allies, " We are 600 men strong," muttering to himself he tried to gain were his numbers were. "600 men normally, I know there are currently 30 on leave, 40 in the infirmary, 20 on long range patrol that are not due back until seven am tomorrow." Blue eyes made quick mental calculations there was close to 490 men being forced in. He watched as several officers Trowa among them, as well as Kushander were being forced into the kitchen. An unknown blonde man stumbled Trowa blocked the rifle butt aimed at the other man.

It was all done very quickly with in minutes all the men of the mess were locked away within the bunker or in the kitchen. Zechs gleefully skipped down the centre of the now empty hall coming to a stop before a man with a black ponytail, he recognized him instantly. Gritting his teeth he lowered a growl, it was Chang Wufei…second in command to the Rebels on Terra 3. Heero and him had gone several times, last time he'd met Heero has nearly lost an eye. There was still a faint scar under his left eye.

"We did it my sweet…" Zechs leaned forward placing a wet kiss on his lovers cheek, "Phase one complete…" pulling away with a growl Wufei glared at his lover, "I didn't see Yuy among them." Shrugging Zechs pulled him close once more, "He's probably out on the long patrol and they won't be back till morning. In the meantime we have all the time we need here." Heero felt his fingers curl around corrugated steel he was hanging onto to. Every word was amplified in the now empty hall, "Sir!" A man in a grey fatigues saluted, "Sir! All sentries are dead, the medical wing in now locked, only those on long range patrol left." Grinning Zechs spun his little Chinese lover around before pulling him close, "Now my dear we are going to get our money."

At the far end of the hall there was activity, the screen came down, the one they used when the were getting orders from headquarters. Things were beginning to fall into place. Zechs was giving his lover one hell of a kiss, before pulling away he straightened his clothing and paced forward into the centre of the room. The screen clicked on and there was Allied headquarters. "What is the meaning of this!" the head of military ops did not look happy, his unhappiness turned to confusion as he came face to face with someone who he'd hoped to god and been killed long ago. "Zechs!" he hissed, "Ahhh good Director Shepard I was hoping you hadn't forgotten about me." The other men around the table looked confused, "However I am not here banter idle chatter, sorry Shepard but I have things that need to be done. Currently I am in command of the Terra 3 base of operations. All of its men are now my prisoners…all of which are at my mercy." There was a pause form the other end, "What do you want?" Zechs grinned like a mad men, "I want all Rebel forces currently in detention freed, then I want money. A small little operation like ours needs funding you understand." Director Shepard looked stone faced, "You have six hours Director, or else I start executing your brave little soldiers and broadcasting it to the universe. Now you can release my men, along with eighty million…or the blood of your men is on your hands." He nodded to the men and the transmission was cut.

Heero closed his eyes, his mind racing things were going from bad to worse. Allied Command has zero negations policy with terrorists. They were all dead.

-#-#-#-

"You know this man?" Director Shepard grimaced as the table focused on him, "He was one of our little 'projects' part of the Perfect Solider Program we incited. He went bad." Director Shepard, looked at the various members of the board, "That right now is neither here nor there, we need to know what the hell is going on up there." The table hesitated, "We have to call her…" Director of Naval operations said quietly. The men winced, "She is the President of the Allied Coalition, this new government." He continued, with great trepidation and hesitation, he picked of the phone, "Put me through to President Peacecraft."

-#-#-#-

He hit the ground quietly patrols were walking the walls ever fifteen minutes, silent as the night he slipped around the building. Pausing in the shadows he heard the sound of foot falls, ducking into the open doorway in the back off the hall he pressed against the wall waiting for the man to past.

A small noise behind him made him melt into the shadows. Duo hurt all over, he tried to stifle his sobs, he had heard the whole exchange in the hall before moving behind the stage towards the door. Suddenly a cool metal barrel was being pressed into the base of his skull. A deep voice whispered in his ear, "Make a sound and I kill you, who are you and what are you doing here?" Struggling to comply he whispered back, "M-my name is D-Duo Maxwell I was here tonight as part of the entertainment." The gun was removed and sturdy hands were propelling him towards the door, "Be silent, follow close, we'll talk later."

Suddenly they were running in the night air, very quickly, dodging and weaving the came to a small out building in the corner of the base. The outside was locked, but the figure leading Duo pressed him against the side of the building shushing him before breaking into the window above them. Hauling himself inside, Duo saw him lean back out beckoning him towards him. Without a word strong arms hauled him up and in without any noticeable strain. Once inside the dark figure of his savoir moved to the center of the floor pulling open a secret panel he waved him down before joining him, and pulling the door shut behind them locking it.

The chamber they were in was dark, not daring to move Duo heard the other man rustling around, there was the sound of a lighter, flame flared to life and a candle was lit. Followed by several more. "There, we are safe for now." The flame illuminated shaggy brown hair, and a rather dirty face. Duo wasn't sure who exactly this man was and what he was up too. The large figure began moving along the walls with the candle and for the first time Duo noted they were in something like an armory. "Ummm…excuse me?" pausing in cocking what looked to be a rifle, he almost looked surprised to see Duo there. "Sorry but could you tell me who you are? Maybe what's going on here?" Pausing the man gave him a small smile, "Sorry, my name is Heero Yuy, Captain Allied forces Terra 3. Unfortunately you are caught in the middle of a Rebel ploy to blackmail headquarters, and unfortunate for me I'm the only one flying under the radar and in any position to help."

Duo felt tears welling up in his eyes, why was he here? What had he done to deserve this? He could feel himself becoming hysterical and suddenly there was very blue eyes in his field of vision, "Hey, calm down…deep breath, if you panic they win. Keep your head and will get through this." Snuffling Duo did as Heero said deep breath and he felt the panic lessen in his chest, he was still scared but the man with the beautiful blue eyes and calm deep voice, was helping. Suddenly realizing they were very close Duo blinked, and as Heero backed away Duo wasn't sure but he thought the man may have been blushing,

Heero felt his own breathing quicken, but it wasn't panic, or no…he was in a tiny candle lit room with the man of his dreams. So very venerable and so damn beautiful. Turning back to the guns he closed his eyes briefly collecting himself, time to moon later right now he had a base to take back. Grabbing the dark bag off the floor he began putting weapons in guns, knives, ammunition, grenades, C4. Turning to look at Duo, who now seemed much calmer but still nervous, he shed his long sleeve over shirt, pulling on his flack jacket he loaded up. Filling pockets with ammunition, he grabbed the grease paint smearing his face. Moving back to Duo he hunkered down beside him, "Look you just stay here you'll be safe." Panic began to fill large eyes again, "No! Please don't leave me!" sighing Heero looked around, "Ok, here get changed, and your going to carry this knapsack and as much ammo as you can handle and when I need it your going to give it to me understood?" Nodding eagerly he accepted the dark clothing and began to strip immediately.

-#-#-#-

"Gentlemen what exactly is the situation?" Relena Peacecraft head of the new government sat at the head of the table looking deceptively calm. Director Shepard head of Military Operations of the outlying plants, cleared his throat. "In a nutshell Ma'm is that the head of the Rebel force currently had the base at Terra 3 at his mercy, with almost 600 men hostage. He wants money and the freedom of his compatriots, or else he will start killing them one by one broadcasting it to the universe."

President Peacecraft closed her eyes, this was bad, "Is there anything we can do?" Sighing Director Shepard looked around the table, "we have a 6 hour window we cannot get reinforcements there in that time, nor can we reach anyone out there via radio." Relena once looked at everyone around the table, all looked shamefaced, "Is there no hope at all?"

-#-#-#-

"What are these tunnels?" Duo whispered he was trying to keep eyes on the figure hurrying ahead of him, "They were built in case of a direct siege on the base. So we could get everywhere without being out in the open, the only place they do not connect to unfortunately is the bunker." Cursing Duo grabbed his elbow having bumped it off the side of the tunnel. "Where are we going?" Duo whispered still following closely, the ammo he had draped over his neck clinked softly as they wound around and around again. "To the control tower, see if we can get a signal out…" Heero muttered carefully prying open a door above them.

Pushing his head out Heero did a quick sweep before hoping out. Gun held under his shoulder he checked the immediate area was clear before he reached an arm down to Duo. Grasping the strong forearm he was not prepared for the way Heero pulled him up and out as if he weighed nothing. Gasping he stumbled into waiting arms. "Careful," Heero whispered, Duo felt his face heat, just as quickly he was released. Moving quickly Heero approached the first guard before the man realized what was happening he snapped the man's neck allowing him to slump to the ground. A muffled squeak alerted him to Duo who was looking very pale under the black face paint.

Wincing internally Heero realized this was probably the first time he'd ever seen someone die. They were given no time as another guard rounded the corner. Still crouched over the already dead guard Heero gabbed the knife in his boot throwing it with deadly accuracy. The man fell with a sick gurgle, running Heero cleared the door dashing up the tower stairs. Pausing outside the door of the control tower he grimly counted the men down, while there were five Rebels monitoring the radio frequencies.

He heard Duo panting lightly behind him, "Stay here, keep low until it's safe…" with that he ran inside guns blazing. Duo whimpered quietly hands pressed tightly to his ears. It all seemed surreal he could see the man, Heero running forward and the Rebels falling silently to the floor. What seemed like hours for him was really minutes and it was all over. "Duo it's ok," he called softly motioning him forward, rummaging around at the control bored he shifted one of the bodies off the panel. Duo watched the lifeless face as it slid to the floor. Frozen in surprise.

Duo moved forward on shaky legs wanting to be close by this man who seemed so calm and cool and collected in such a desperate situation. "What now Heero?" he whispered standing next to him, grimly he looked at the flashing lights before him. "Duo I need you to check the pulse of the man on the floor, and I am going to try and call in help…"

-#-#-#-

"Gentlemen this situation is getting far more desperate by the second." President Peacecraft was almost at the breaking point it had been an hour since the rebels had called in their demands. With no knowledge of the situation it was beginning to look like they were going to have to give in. "We will not negotiate with terrorists…" came the stiff reply of Director Shepard. Relena pinned him with a stare, "I will stand idly by and watch hundreds of our soldier's be executed." The table erupted men yelling opinions, they were clearly divided; either they give in or they watch more die.

Sighing Relena rubbed her tired eyes what to do… "President!" turning all present watched as an aid dashed across the control centre where they were all gathered. "President on the line! Line one there is a man!" Standing Relena looked at the trembling young aid, "What on the line?" Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, "On the line ma'm a Captain Yuy…he's calling from Terra 3." Silence, before there was an immediate scramble as all rushed to the phone standing innocently in the centre of the table. Relena shushed them all, motioning for Director Shepard to answer. Pressing the button the man took a deep breath, "Captain Yuy you are now on the line with General Shepard Director of Operations for the Terra Project." There was static, "Sir!" everyone was sitting on the edge of the seat by this point.

"Captain are you aware of what is going on? "

"Yes Sir."

"Yuy the situation is serious, we cannot get help out there for 6 hours now it is on the way, but until that time you are on your own."

"Roger that Sir,"

"Do you know how many enemies are present?"

There was a pause before, "No sure Sir, but much of the main force is outside the base dealing with the Long Patrol."

"Affirmative Captain, your orders are to if possible rendezvous with the rest of the force…"

"Sir are you asking me to take on the Rebel force?"

Director Shepard sighed softly, "I realize this is a tall order Captain, but your are only chance."

"Affirmative Sir, I have to go now before they realize I got the signal out."

"Roger that Captain, and Yuy…exercise extreme prejudice."

Silence, "Roger Sir, Captain Yuy over and out." The line went dead, and the tension filled room veritably crackled. "Director did you just ask one man to fight a war?" Director Shepard looked pensively at the silent phone. "I did…" turning his attention to his aid he spoke quickly and calmly, "Get me the file on Captain Yuy." Nodding the man shuffled off. President Peacecraft was silent, they had their hope, now they could only wait but she was not going to take this laying down. "Gentlemen while we wait, we pack up we are now en route to Terra 3. I will not take this lightly."

-#-#-#-

"Sir!" One of the Rebel soldiers called over Captain Wufei and Captain Zechs. They had set up in the main hall. "Sirs!" The two joined the man at the console, "What is it?" Zechs asked flippantly, "There was a signal sent out, it was brief but it defiantly was sent from the base." Wufei narrowed his eyes, "Ahhhh…Yuy," Zech looked sideways at his lover. "You think?" the Chinese man half smiled, "I know."

-#-#-#-

Heero hung up the phone moving to grab the satellite cell, as a way of staying in touch. "Heero I think…I think he has a pulse." Rushing over Heero looked at the fallen man, he recognized him as one of the computer 'geeks' keeping tabs on all the electric equipment. "Corporal Campbell can you hear me?" The man moaned, gesturing Duo over he pulled the first aid kit out of the backpack. "Campbell you hang with me yes?" The man on the floor blinked slowly, "Captain?" he moaned Heero located the man gunshot, it was slowly oozing blood from his side. From what Heero could tell it looked as though it was a was a through and through. He bound his side tightly.

"Is he going to be ok?" Duo was kneeling close by watching the whole process, nodding Heero patted the man on the floor softly, "Come on Campbell stop being a wuss it's just a scratch." Chuckling the other man wheezed softly, "Sure, sure…" bandaged he propped Campbell up, "Ok Corporal we will get you to the hospital wing no worries." Rummaging in the backpack he watched as his cell phone rolled out he'd forgotten he'd put it there.

"I wonder?" taking the phone out he pressed the walkie talkie button, "Trowa? Can you hear me?"

-#-#-#-

Trowa could feel the man beside him was shaking violently, Trowa was trying to softly reassure the blonde man. "I don't know where Duo went?" Quatre was beside himself with worry, "What if he dead…it was all my fault…" he was close to weeping. Captain Barton patted the man's hand gently, "Not your fault," arm wrapped tightly around the smaller man. Suddenly he felt his leg vibrate, and a muffled voice from the pocket, it couldn't be…" Commander Krushander looked at him sharply. Quickly he grabbed the his pocket, fumbling he pulled the small cell phone out of his pocket.

"Heero?" he whispered green eyes darting about the room the guard stood on the other side of the door not paying any other attention. "Hey Trowa you read me?" a blossom of hope budded in his chest. "Yeah Heero I hear you what the hell is going on?"

"The Rebels put the drop on us they are holding you all hostage for money and the release of POW's. If not the executions begin."

The silence around the room was defining, "Yuy where the hell are you?" it was Commander Krushander. "The tower, they killed everyone up here by Corporal Campbell I'm going to get him to the infirmary. Hopefully."

"Did you get a signal out?"

"I did Sir, they gave me carte blance and told me to unleash hell…."

The room paused, "How did you escape?" there was a snort. "Major Dickweed sent me out to the markers and I escaped the initial drop." As he explained they heard retching and the sounds of someone vomiting from Heero's end. "Ummm, Heero what the hell is that?" they heard muffled voices and what sounded like a sniffle. "Sorry Trowa, Duo is with… he's not used to this." Quatre looked joyous at the news. "I got to go, I'll check in though. Duo is in safe hands."

The line went dead and the few men in the room looked at one another. "Are they going to be ok?" Trowa smiled looking at the cute blonde sitting so close, "If there is one person in this entire camp they should have locked up its Heero Yuy." There was a snort from the Commander, "Even locked up Heero Yuy is a damn dangerous man…"

TBC…


	3. Ypres

Author's Note: So here is part three of this one it's pretty fun story so far so very action oriented with little bit of love thrown in. I wanted to answer a question posted to me by a reviewer the term 'extreme prejudice' basically means that his commanding officer has told him to show no mercy to enemies that means no mercy, and no prisoners. I forget sometimes not everyone is up on the military lingo like I am. Anyways enough of this long winded junk do enjoy I'll try and get next chapter up soon.

Love and War

"War would end if the dead could return." -Stanley Baldwin

Battle 3: Ypres

Pocketing the phone he turned back to Duo who was sitting beside Campbell looking very pale and wan in the dim light of the tower. The injured Corporal was patting him gently on the back, "It's ok, I did that the first time I saw a dead body…" the violet eyes man looked thankfully at the injured man. Heero moved back towards him. "Ok guys, Duo you doing ok?" Nodding shakily he stood shouldering the backpack full of ammo.

"You can do this," he muttered to himself under his breath, he hefted the pack and grabbed some of the guns Heero handed him. "Alright Campbell lets get you to the medical wing…" Motioning Duo to stay close he hefted the injured man onto his back moving to the doorway. The trio disappeared down the stairs and into the tunnels once more.

-#-#-#-

"This is an outrage! I have patients that need attending and even you cannot prevent them from receiving care." Major Sally Po stood defiant before the captors currently in the hospital wing full of sick and injured men. They had come just after the explosion had rocked the wing. Currently these hostile forces were preventing her from seeing to those who were injured, "It's against the Universal Convention to deny injured persons medical attention when it's available!" fuming she stood her ground.

The five guards inside the door choose to ignore her in favor for the radio that were crackling with static and disjointed voice of command. "Come again command? Warning for what?" More static then, "Warning….Yuy….free….tower dead…." The hospital wing began to buzz, they had caught Yuy and free, the men closest began passing the news down the beds spreading quickly. They recognized the name, both the men injured and the rebels. It was a name that you did not want to hear on the other side of the lines.

Turning away from those they were guarding, the Rebel's began to converse in low tones on what exactly the message had been.

-#-#-#-

The small party halted beneath another opening in the tunnels. "Campbell, Duo stay here I'll go clear the way." He whispered climbing the ladder he disappeared through the opening. Duo sat hunched with the young solider who's pale drawn face was illuminated by the glow from lights above. "I really liked you in _Dreams" _Campbell whispered shyly Duo started at him in utter shock, he could not for the life of him imagine a life where killing people was easy, and in a dire situation simply brush it off as it was nothing. Muttering a thanks he turned his head upwards and Heero reappeared reaching for them.

First Campbell was hauled out then himself, Duo looked at the scattered bodies of the guards, with a shudder he focused on following Heero. He was glad he hadn't witnessed that blood bath. Pausing outside the door to the infirmary Heero once more set the solider down, motioning Duo to the side. Duo handed him a fresh clip and Heero nodded his thanks before with one solid kick the door flew inwards.

In the turmoil of the crash Heero leveled his gun calmly picking off the three Rebel's standing just inside the door. Duo had watched from the door wide eyes. Heero looked like an action hero, and apparently he wasn't the only one impressed…"Captain!" the infirmary was suddenly alive with cheers and cries. "Yuy!" Major Sally Po was bearing down on him, "What the blue hell is going on?" With a sigh Heero turned to go out the door, "In due time Po I got an injured man," gathering him from the hall he brought him in for Sally to work on. "Over here, in surgery we'll get him fixed up," Duo helped carry him to the gurney, once settled Heero slumped onto an empty bed closing his eyes momentarily. The weight to the world seemed to have settled on his shoulders, Duo settled close beside him on the bed. Close enough to touch, he did not like being away from Heero. He felt safe with him, he'd known the man only two hours and yet he'd never felt this close to someone.

"Sir?" Looking up blue eyes gauged the faces surrounding him waiting for him to explain what was happening. With a sigh he began laying out all the facts as quickly as possible, as his audience gave him their rapt attention.

-#-#-#-

"Update!" President Peacecraft snapped as people hurried around the shuttle moving in a million directions at once. Rubbing her temples she accepted the headache pills from her aid washing them down with a swig of water. "Well ma'm we are two hours into the ultimatum, we haven't heard from them yet. We are now an hour into our six hour flight…" wincing internally she read over the papers handed to her. "Have we got in touch with that solider again…Yuy?" shaking his head Director Shepard joined her at the table, "We can't contact him, he can only get us but we are keeping the lines open." Nodding she sat back feeling useless. "Then there's nothing we can do but wait?" Director Shepard simply looked at her helplessly, there was nothing they could do…

-#-#-#-

"We'll help sir!" said one of the soldiers, his claim was met with a round of other calls to arms from the infirmary men. "Thank you men, but you're in no condition to do much but hold down the fort here." There was mumbled denials as they limped around those who could move, "He's right boys back to bed," Major Po bustled into the middle of the group shooing the still healing men back to bed. Once she finished she turned on the two sitting on the bed, "Now are either of you hurt?" Duo shook his head unsure why this women intimidated him. "Naw Major I'm fine…I think…." He muttered prodding at his side, feeling where the orderly had patched him up earlier.

"So I heard what you were telling the boys, you really going to go to war Heero?" the man smiled, it was an ironic twist of his lips. "Do I have a choice?" She sighed leaning against one of the bed frames close at hand, "Do you have a plan yet? Know how many you're up against?" Heero snorted looking at her around black face paint, "No idea all I know is I've killed about twenty of them so far…and as for a plan…well I think I need to release the men in the bunker, as well as Commander…probably Trowa as well." He trailed off mumbling to himself.

With a sigh Sally looked at him seriously, "Well you got a hell of a job on your hands, we'll hold things down here." With a smile Heero stood, "Thanks Sally, wish me luck…" he said moving back towards the door Duo close on his heels. The doctor watched them go eyes narrowed in thought, "Hey Major ma'am isn't that Duo Maxwell the actor following Yuy around?" one of the men called. Sally nodded grinning, "I believe it was Corporal," there was a pause and another voice piped up, "Doesn't Captain Yuy have a crush on him?" this time she chuckled aloud, "Right again."

-#-#-#-

The two were once more in the tunnels Duo following closely to the broad back, "Where we going now Heero?" Duo called quietly as he chased him. The messy headed solider wound his way expertly through the dark corridors, "We are going to get a message to the Long Patrol," he said making no sense to the actor trailing him. "What is that?"

"A group on rotation from the base, consisting of about fifty men who go out and try to flush rebels from their hideouts. Once a week they come back and new troops rotate out. With the radio busted though were are going to have to go a little low tech."

Duo absorbed this information as they crouched through the next passage and out again. "What exactly is low tech?" he asked without a word Heero stopped looking up at another ladder. Knowing the drill at this point he handed over several clips of ammo watching as Heero expertly popped them into his riffle cocking the chamber. With one arm he shimmied up pushing the trapdoor up slowly eyes darting around. Duo waited below worrying his lower lip till the "All clear," came form above and he shimmed up after Heero.

Out of the hole he stood gazing around at the place they stood, "No way!"

-#-#-#-

"Base to infirmary…base to infirmary come in…" the rebel solider received nothing but static from the other end. Wufei growled pacing behind his lounging lover, "He's here!" the Chinese man hissed in anger itching to confront the man. "Patience lover, our plans have come to far to see them destroyed by one man…" With still no answer from the infirmary Zechs shrugged, "What does it matter the majority of us are her in the dining hall with the prisoners and that is all that matters," Standing he moved towards the tables looking at the food left scattered by the explosion. "Besides how much trouble can one man be?"

-#-#-#-

"For real Heero? Is this going to work?" Duo watched mesmerized as Heero tied a small scrape of paper to the pigeon's leg. Looking around once again he couldn't help be impressed they were in a small coop of sorts full of carrier pigeons. "I can't believe the army still uses this technology,…" mumbled Duo skeptically. The solider chuckled deep in his throat, "The magnetic field around this planet can sometimes interfere with the radio we need someone of talking to each other."

It was a sound argument, Duo couldn't disagree he watched as Heero released the bird out the window into the night. "Where is it going to go?" Heero turned back to him in the dim moonlight, "Hopefully find Captain Messer out running the Long Patrol and they'll haul ass back here and help me." Nodding the long haired brunette stared at his savior, Heero was fast becoming a very real, very cool action hero in Duo's mind.

Heero shifted uncomfortably as those liquid eyes looked at him in the moonlight, it was all so very surreal. The man who'd he'd had a crush on for the last two years stood before him looking very lost, yet resolute to see this through to the end. Blushing he was thankful for the cover of night. Things had been so busy he had not taken a moment to notice but now he was and his body was defiantly taking notice.

Clearing his throat Heero straightened. "Well I guess it's time to start this," he whispered quietly at loath to break the moment. "Yes," Duo agreed taking a step forward he stood inches away from the tall solider. Dreamlike Heero bent forward inches from soft lips, "Duo…" he mumbled. The long haired actor seized the moment and pressed forward pushing his lips to Heero. It was electric.

It was over as quickly as it began but it left both men breathless, sighing in regret Heero pulled away this was neither the time nor the place for this kind of thing. Duo looked dreamily at the somehow broader and more masculine Heero standing before him. "Come on Duo we have things we need to do…" he said breaking the mood.

Snapping back to reality he nodded seemingly all business, "What's the plan sir?" he gave a small salute. Smiling Heero shouldered his riffle; "Start on the walls and work inwards," reaching down he plucked his berretta out of his hip hostler holding it out to Duo he clicked the safety off. "Safety off all you got to do is point and pull the trigger." Nodding Duo accepted the weapon with shaky hands he tucked it into his waistband. "Alright now stay close and low…" Heero said disappearing once more into the tunnels.

-#-#-#-

"Trowa? What's going on?" The small blonde whispered watching the solider pressed against the door listing to what was going on outside with their captors. The handsome solider smiled with ill concealed glee, "Heero seems to be pissing off our would be executioners." He whispered moving back to settle beside the blonde he was fast becoming attached too.

There was a snort of derision from across the room Major Malhert was looking equal parts scared and annoyed by the events going on around them. Captain Barton raised an eyebrow, "Something to add Major?" the other solider looked anywhere but at him, "Don't see what's so great about Captain Yuy," Trowa gave him an angry stare, "Oh could you do better?" the other man shrugged nonchalantly. "Captain Yuy will do fine as long as he thinks with his head and not with his dick…" he mumbled.

Pissed the Trowa crawled over to the Major. "Say that again Major Douchebag, go on give me a reason to put my fist in your face," he growled inches from his face. Malhert turned an interesting shade of purple. "At ease Captain," Commander Krushander put an end to the face off, Trowa backed away but only very grudgingly. " Give me a reason…" Trowa moved back towards Quatre settling once more still muttering dire threats.

Having witnessed the whole exchange the blonde man leaned in close to Trowa, "What did he mean by that comment? Is Duo in danger?" looking at him through auburn bangs he shook his head before giving a nod, then ending with a shrug. "Does that mean anything?" Quatre was more confused then ever. "Well no he's not in danger with Heero, yes he's in danger in general there are men with guns out there no doubt shooting at him." Sighing he looked back at the asshole across the room with a look that should have killed him on the spot. "Heero may or may not have a two year crush on Duo…" he trialed off trying to be nonchalant. Quatre looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding!" he all but yelled, shushing him Trowa tried to get him settled once more trying to explain. "Quatre easy, I'll explain Heero isn't a creepy stalker. He's well he's Heero." Settling with a skeptical look listened as Trowa began telling him about his best friend and there only hope in the world at the moment; Heero.

-#-#-#-

Like a wraith Heero moved from shadow to shadow, Duo clutched his gun with two hands following behind quietly. They paused as two guards walked by on patrol Heero watched them pass them before looming outwards grabbing both bashing their heads together watching as they crumpled to the ground unconsciousness. Once down he moved on stalking around the perimeter of the compound taking out patrols. Duo felt like he was watching death itself silent, swift merciless.

Continuing his circling Heero caught another off guard snapping his neck. Quietly he turned when two other guards ambushed him. Brandishing knifes the two attacked, calm and collected the solider lashed out with one leg disarming one quickly sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. The other caught him with a lucky strike , brining the blade across his chest, cutting both his shirt and flesh.

Jumping back he grappled with the man, hindered by the searing pain across his chest. While the other one gained his bearings pushing himself to his knees drawing his gun he tried to hold it with his no doubt broken hand. Duo watched the whole scene from the shadows knowing he had to act.

Violet eyes flickered to where Heero grappled with the enemy solider occupied, by the other guard. Pulling out his own gun he steadied his shaking hands aiming for the solider still fumbling with his own side arm. Gulping he tried to gather the courage to fire as the man on the ground finally got it right and leveled the barrel at Heero's head. Sucking in a deep breath Duo pulled the trigger feeling his arms jump back at the recoil making his shoulders hurt and his knees week.

The man who's been about to shoot Heero fell to his knees then on his face not making a sound. Duo watched frozen in horror. Heero finished the other man with a swift kick to his solar plexus, more then likely landing a killing blow. Turning he located Duo still standing with his gun in two hands now pointed at the ground. Heero moved to the dead man looking for the bullet hole he found it dead centre, in the man's forehead. With a low whistle he turned back to the actor. "Wow Duo right between the eyes nice shot," Duo blinked at him looked to the body, then to his gun. With a small cry he dropped it covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh my god I killed someone…" he moaned looking terrified.

Heero shrugged, "I killed many…Duo this is war, it was either him or you." Violet eyes were still staring at him silently, scared. Heero gritted his teeth he'd seen many young green horns do the same thing over their first kill, Duo didn't need coddling. "Man up solider you did your duty, and we aren't done yet we have a mission and we will see it through. Now holster your side arm and forward march!" He barked in his best officer voice. As it startled out of a dream Duo fumbled for the pistol tucking it once more in his waistband. Shifting the pack on his back he nodded, jaw firm face unreadable. "Yes sir, will following you to hell and back," with a grin Heero turned moving forward once more, "Good cause that's just where we maybe headed."

-#-#-#-

"Patrol's 5, 6, 8, 12, and 14 are not responding sir," the solider called from the console furiously making notes. Zechs shifted slightly in his seat looking at his watch they were three and a half hours into the dead line. "Alright lets get these asses on the phone again they need to remember what we are here for…" standing he strode across the hall towards one of the injured soldiers from the initial blast had been laying silently with a broken leg. Grabbing him he dragged him across the floor ignoring his cries of pain. "Incoming sir!" cried the man at the console. Zechs looked at the screen dispassionately, as Director Shepard appeared, "Are my demands met yet?" he asked hard edged and direct.

"No Zechs we have not yet…" he trailed off staring in horror as the man lifted an injured solider up placing the gun barrel to his head. "Turn on the camp speakers, I want everyone to hear this." Not saying a word he smiled at the Director. "Your time in over half gone, Shepard and clearly you don't think me a man of my word." Without another word he pulled the trigger the solider slumped to the ground dead. "You have two and a half more hours left…' the transmission ended and Zechs turned to wipe bloody hands on a table cloth. Wufei came up behind him biting his ear hard, pressing his erection against his lovers thigh he moaned into the blondes ear. Smiling sadistically Zechs leaned in whispering, "Your so deliciously depraved my little dragon…" he murmured, there was a soft chuckle before he was thoroughly kissed.

-#-#-#-

"Oh my god…did he just…" Quatre was having problems focusing he had just heard a man being killed. Gasping for breath he leaned into Trowa feeling tears sting his eyes, "Yes," the stoic solider looked at the floor grim faces and quiet. Time was running out.

-#-#-#-

"Heero…" Duo whispered grabbing onto him, stone faced Heero held him close with one arm. "They killed him Heero…why?" he asked softly, shaking his head he leaned his cheek against soft locks, "I don't know…" he whispered feeling utterly helpless. He cautiously surveyed the area they'd circled the perimeter now three times it seemed as though he was going to have to take it a step further. He was going to have to go after the lion in its den so to speak. First he needed a few things, "Duo I promise you I will end this…but right now we have to keep going." With a hesitant nod Duo stepped away, Heero turned moving again this time reaching out for Duo's hand. The actor grabbed the warm callused palm hurrying to keep pace.

TBC…


	4. Vimy

Author's Note: So I finished this story the other night so here is the second last part, was wondering if people where interested in me working a lemon in here somehow? Let me know if you guys want that if not the next part is the last. So enjoy and as always thanks for reading my stories!

Love and War

"The tragedy of war is that it uses man's best to do man's worst." -Henry Fosdick

Battle 4 – Vimy

Relena couldn't believe her eyes, with trembling hands she tried to look at the paper she held. She had just watched a man die…that man shot him as if he'd meant nothing. Looking at her watch she felt as though the noose was tightening around her neck there was just two hours left in the deadline. Clearing her throat she leveled he gaze at the nervous looking Director Shepard. "I think," she said very slowly, very deliberately, "We need to look at other options,"

-#-#-#-

"Where are we going?" Duo whispered to the broad back moving in front of him, "My bunk there are some things I need to get," sure enough as he spoke they moved through the corridor into what was most defiantly sleeping quarters. Sure and swift Heero navigated into his own shared room. Releasing Duo's hand he dropped to his knees rifling through his footlocker, "Where is it," he muttered to himself. Tired Duo settled on the small perfectly made bed thinking of resting for a couple of minutes only. Leaning back on the small square pillow he winced, this had to be the most uncomfortable bed ever. Shifting he felt a crackle of something under the pillow. Curious he pulled out a well-read, and dog-eared magazine. His face smiled back at him shyly from the cover.

He glanced to where Heero had his head buried in his locker pulling out odds and ends with soft exclamations of joy at finding them. Violet eyes roamed back to the cover, looking at the date it was almost two years old, one of the first magazines he'd ever done. The messy head looked up freezing as he spotted what Duo was looking at so intently. Heero felt his breath stall in his chest, "Ummm…I can explain?" he said lamely. He winced at his own scared tone of voice, great he didn't want Duo to think he was a total creeper.

Violet eyes looked at him unreadable, "Heero?" he asked softly opening the magazine. Sand spilled from the sun faded pages, standing the tall man settled beside him on the small cot taking it as a good sign when Duo didn't move away. "It looks like this had been looked at many times," he said quietly Heero nodded, "Got me through some rough times." Duo's mind was spinning, "Look Duo…I can't really explain this except that I'm a twenty-eight year old man with a school boy crush on his favorite actor." He got out in one breath, "Sad I know but Duo… you'll never know how many times pinned down in a fire fight, I read those magazines." Looking down at his rough hands he felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest, suddenly a slim pale hand slipped between his own and a soft voice whispered in his ear. "I think that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard..."

Smiling Heero leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Duo's forehead; gentle fingers pushed flyaway curls behind his perfect ears. Heero could stare at that beautiful face for days and not get board. Duo leaned into the palm that cupped his face, "Duo I would love to stay like this and talk more but we have things to do…" nodding full lips tightened in a determined line. He carefully replaced the magazine before standing in front of Heero trying to look ready and willing. "I should probably call the Director again give him an update." Nodding Duo looked at him with trusting eyes, reaching forward with strong arms Heero pulled him into his lap. "No reason why you can't sit and rest while I make the call." Grinning Duo settled in snuggling into the broad chest resting his ear on Heero's heart, listening to the strong steady beat.

Pulling out the satellite cell he punched in the direct line. Only having to wait one ring before it was picked up. "Yuy?" came the curt reply at the other end; "Sir!" barked Heero wrapping one arm tight around Duo pulling him close. "Thank god Yuy, we have already lost one and if we don't act on this it will be much more." Heero had an inkling where the Director was going but he couldn't be sure. " Yuy you told us the majority of the men are in the bunker yes?"

"Affirmative,"

"Heero, we are going to end this situation by any means we have too."

There was sudden indrawn breath from his chest Duo was listening to the conversation and it didn't take a military man to realize what the implications of that statement meant. "Yuy?" closing his eyes in pain he swallowed thickly. "I understand Sir," he got out. There was a final grunt of acknowledgement from the other end then he hung up.

There was a thick, cloying silence in the room, "Heero….are they going to bomb us?"

-#-#-#-

"Captain Messer sir!" the Sergeant rushed into the tent, "Message Sir!" he held out the slip of paper. Pulling his helmet off Captain Messer looked at the missive his visage growing steadily darker. "Sergeant!" he snapped quickly standing he threw his helmet back on, rushing out of the tent. "Pack it up men! We need to be back at base now!" he hollered rushing through the line. Running full tilt Messer paused at the other end of the line where Captain Flack was keeping watch. "Don," he said passing the paper over, the dark haired man looked at the scrap of paper.

Rebels in base. Come fast. C. Yuy

"This is bad Danny…" the other muttered running a hand through short dark hair, "No kidding how did Yuy get away?" With a snort Don pulled his helmet on, "The last person I would want to face is Heero…" jumping back odd the line he began moving at a brisk pace back down the line the men hurrying to comply with orders as they broke camp. "Hopefully we make it back in time," Danny muttered,

-#-#-#-

"No…" Relena whispered terrified looking at the read out in front of her it was to horrible to comprehend. "But this….but I mean how many…" her shaking hands replaced the print out on the table Director Shepard sighed, "Look President we are running out of time, and they are killing our men. The majority of them are in the bunker…casualties will be relatively limited." Her face ashen Relena looked at her Director, "You want to kill them all…"

Director Shepard ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "We are running out of time Miss President." He looked up into large scared blue eyes, "If Yuy can't pull through we are going to have to make some tough decisions." Swallowing Relena looked back down again at the figures blurring together on the paper, "Then we hope that Captain Yuy is as good as we all hope, and pray he is."

-#-#-#-

"Duo you ready?" Heero whispered quietly moving back from the door, mindful of the live charges he had set. The little brunette stood frozen, this was it. "We go forward Duo," he whispered with a small smile, "Always forward, stay close and when things start getting intense hit the floor." Nodding furtively he glanced at the explosives on the door, there was no going back now. "I still don't understand why the sword?" Heero rolled his shoulders feeling the comforting weight of the blade against his back. "You will understand soon enough."

Duo was focused looking steadily at the entrance when a strong hand grabbed his head pulling him close, hot, chapped lips crushed his own in an intensely heated kiss. "Be strong my little warrior," Heero teased pulling him tightly to him, shielding him with his body.

Just before his world exploded for the second time that night.

-#-#-#-

"We are getting closer my Dragon…" the blonde man whispered in his lovers ear, "Our goals, our dreams…our hopes." Large hands smoothed down the supple back of the Chinese man, "We are so close…" he muttered biting gently at one ear wringing a pleasure filled moan.

"Sir!" came the call from across the hall, turning Zechs glared at the man for the interruption, "There is…ummm…." He paused wide eyes looking at the Rebel leaders, with an exasperated sigh the blonde man frowned, "Well spit it out…" he got out just as the doors exploded inwards.

-#-#-#-

Trowa jerked awake instantly as the hall was rocked with tremors, standing quickly he dashed to look out the window eyes going immediately to where the doors stood ajar on broken hinges, "Heero…" he muttered a wide smile spitting his face,

-#-#-#-

Coughing from the dust in the air Wufei stood shaking his head clear, glancing quickly to his left he saw Zechs slowly rising to his feet nearby. Teeth gritted he looked to the door to see what was left of their force where gathering, facing the lone figure filling the doorway. "Yuy…" he mumbled. Slowly drawing his sword. He had waited so very long for this, tonight would end with one of their deaths.

-#-#-#-

Duo hurried in after Heero keeping low as he could, the Rebels had opened fired as soon as they had seen him coming. With cool calm, collectedness he was fired off shot after shot. Screams of pain echoed through the building followed by bodies falling to the floor. Raising his gun Heero fired off the last of his clip flinging himself behind a pole. Duo dropping beside him passed him a fresh clip, worried violet eyes following his every move. "How we doing?" the solider asked, grunting as he refilled his rifle. Duo opened his mouth to answer, Heero looked up in time to see the red beam of light take a bead on the other man. Without a word he dived at Duo pushing him down and out of the way, taking the brunt bullet he felt it tear through his shoulder.

"Heero!" Duo cried scared he gently tugged at the heavy body on top of him, there was a soft groan then, "Oi shhhh Duo it's ok…I'm ok." He patted the long hair beneath him. Almost sobbing with relief he watched as Heero got to his knees slowly trying not to wince as his shoulder screamed in pain. Realizing the shooting had ceased blue eyes looked out past the posts, to the centre of the room. "Been waiting for you Yuy…" came the call from across the vast space. "You should come on out, I promise they won't shoot Yuy."

The shorthaired man leaned back against the solid post closing his eyes briefly he pushed himself to his feet. Wide dark eyes looked at him determined, "Duo, Trowa and the others are locked over there," He gestured with his chin towards the back of this big auditorium. "Go get them out ok?" with a hesitant nod he began to crawl away.

Taking a breath Heero pushed away from his hiding spot dropping his gun he raised his hands as far as his injured shoulder would let him. "Wufei…" he said stepping to the open. The Chinese man grinned his sword glinting in the blinking florescent lights overhead. "You and I have a fight to finish I think…." Heero reached over his shoulder grasping the hilt of his own sword he slid the blue tinged blade free swinging it expertly in his hands. "I guess we will finish this tonight," cold blue eyes never left onyx as he charged across the open space blades meeting with a flare of sparks. "Let's dance you and I," Heero whispered with a cold smile.

-#-#-#-

"Are we going to make it?" Captain Flack looked at his companion face grime in the pale moonlight. They were still almost a half hour out from base and they were moving as fast as they could. "I sure as hell hope so…" Messer muttered eyes hard and focused on the road ahead all they could do now is wait.

-#-#-#-

"Half hour out Ma'm!" Called the pilot, turning nervously Relena looked over to where the Director was looking out the shuttle window face pensive and thoughtful. There were no words any of them had at this moment, looking at the silent phone in the centre of the table she glared at the small device. As if willing it to ring, "Please…we need a hero…" she muttered smiling hopelessly at the irony of that thought.

-#-#-#-

Duo moved as quietly a he could towards the office, thankful that what remained of the Rebel force still on their feet had gathered near to watch the fight. Nearing the door the long haired brunette cast a nervous look over his shoulder, no one had noticed him.

Glancing back towards the door he saw a face with green eyes looking back at him motioning at him. Getting close Duo pushed up on the bar locking the door in place, it was heavy. Pulling away he looked helplessly into green eyes, glancing behind him again at the fight he watched as the black haired man caught a blow to Heero sending him skidding across the floor. His heart jumping in his chest scared for the man he had become so close to in such a short time. A stony faced Heero pushed himself upwards, standing feet braced, once more ready to fight.

Squaring his shoulders Duo took courage, planting his own feet he pushed up under the bar again straining, all the muscles in his arms screaming. Closing his eyes as he felt the rusty metal began to shift upwards. Biting his lip he gave one last desperate heave, before watching as the door swung inwards on rusty hinges.

"Well done," came the deep soothing voice above him, panting lightly from his exertion Duo looked up into those green eyes that had looked at him through the window. "You must be Duo," he said quietly, a gasp followed his statement from inside the room. "Duo!" the cry was part fear, part relief as his manager Quatre rushed towards him. "Oh Duo! I was so worried!" he sobbed as he grabbed hold of the taller man. Duo patted him gently on the back, looking back to the solider who's attention was now focused on the fight taking place.

"Ummm would you be Trowa?" an absent nod, "Yes, and it's time I gave my boy over there a hand…" without a word Duo shifted the weeping Quatre to the side, gaining access to the bag strapped to his back. Pulling out a gun and knife he handed them over, Trowa tucked the gun into the back of his pants with a malicious grin he unsheathed the knife moving towards where the Rebel stood facing the fight. The rest of the Command came out of the small room, General Kushander looking very pissed off. But all eyes remained on the middle of the room where Heero and the other man were locked in combat.

-#-#-#-

"It's a pity Yuy," Wufei gritted out through clenched teeth as they stood nose to nose blades joined. Blinking sweat from his eyes Heero ignored his pounding shoulder, "What is?" he ground out, "That I must kill someone who fights so beautifully." He said as he pushed Heero backwards causing the other man to stumble his sword falling from tired grip.

Slowly he Chinese man stepped over him raising the blade, "Such a pity…" Heero lashed upwards with his legs kicking the man aside and grabbing his sword he swung it, at the same instant Wufei howling in rage, brought is own sword down.

The blades missed each other my millimeters, Wufei's missing Heero by inches slicing a shallow gash across his cheek. Heero's blade however found it's mark. The cold steel seeming to grow out of the chest of the other man, wide dark eyes stared at in horrified anguish as he staged back his blade falling from nerveless fingers.

Across the hall a blonde man watched with growing horror, an anguished scream tore from his throat echoing across the silent hall.

TBC...


	5. Somme

Author's Note: So here we are my friends at the end of another one of my stories sorry been out of the game a bit school eats up a ton of my times and my holiday's a coming to an end sadly. Enough rambling, little bit of a lemon more limeish but enjoy this story was complex to write and interesting to write I enjoyed the challenge and thanks guys for liking it.

WARNING: LIME

Love and War

Battle 5: Somme

"Only the dead have seen the end of war." -Plato

Captain Messer and Flack crossed into the compound leaping from the jeeps they ignored the bodies strewn about the courtyard for the moment, instead moving towards the hall. Motioning to the men they counted to three before moving through the opening guns raised taking in the scene at once. They recognized Yuy standing in the centre of the room over a body on the floor sword standing out of his chest.

The crowd of Rebels looked from one of its fallen leaders to the blonde who was running towards the fallen man howling in pain. They glanced back to the men with guns leveled at them and dropped they own weapons, lacing their fingers behind there heads they fell to their knees knowing they were beaten.

Panting Heero looked to Messer and Flack with a half smile, "Took you long enough, I already won the battle." The two men smiled slightly, "So you have, but can't let you win the war."

-#-#-#-

"Dragon…my Dragon…." Zechs whispered cradling his loves head in his lap. Tenderly he wiped away the blood running from the corner of his mouth. "I won't let you go," he whispered quietly, a trembling hand reached out touching the pale skin of his lover. "Love you…" he mumbled blood bubbling from between his lips. With a small smile, dark eyes slipped closed and the thin chest heaved one last time.

Zechs frozen in utter pain, his heart being torn from his chest as he stared at the body of his dead soul mate. The metal protruding from his chest an abomination. Red-rimmed eyes looked at the swaying figure above him still swaying nearby, the bastard who had done this. No longer thinking of the ultimatum, all their hard work…his thoughts were of revenge.

-#-#-#-

"Heero!" Duo cried out pushing his way through the crowd as the rest of the men were being let out of the underground bunker. The Long Patrol was pushing the remaining Rebel force out of the doors towards the holding cells. Smiling Heero turned watching as the slim brunette dashed towards him, hand holding his shoulder he ignored the steady stream of blood dripping off his fingers and onto the floor.

Happy he opened his arms, waiting for him to come. Duo's smile began to slip and beautiful lips turned to an 'o' of horror. Heero frowned in confusion, but those dark violet eyes were looking past him. Beginning to turn he barely had time to doge the blade that sliced through the air near his face. Bright blue eyes manic with rage were staring at him, "You killed him! You took him from me!" he raised his hands once more sword gripped tight ready to strike he advanced again. The whistle of air past his cheek was all he felt as a knife seemed to grow out of the Rebel General's forehead. Eyes glazed over in death he fell to his knees before slumping forward over the body of his fallen lover.

Heero looked across the room where Trowa stood arm still lowering from his deadly accurate throw. He gave his friend a salute; Heero gave him a grateful nod before his arms were full of a sobbing Duo. "Hey, hey shhhh…" he whispered kissing soft hair, "It's over, you did it little warrior." He said violet eyes looked at him smiling before glancing to where the pair lay on the floor. "I think he would not have had it any other way," Heero said, lifting Duo's chin he stared into violet eyes "I know I would want it that way…" he muttered leaning forward. "Hey Captain!" suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers on all sides cheering.

Trowa was there and General Kushander, everyone was yelling at once trying to make themselves heard. Rolling blue eyes Heero gave a sharp piecing whistle silencing the yells. "Guys," he said rolling his eyes to the slight man pressed to his side staring up at him with something akin to awe filled violet eyes. The boys gave him a sly look and began to laugh. "Sir! Incoming shuttle!" One of the boys from the patrol called from the doorway. General Kushander looked at Heero raising a brow, "Who else you call?" shrugging Heero looked away from Duo, "I imagine its President Peacecraft and Director Shepard." General Kusahnder didn't take the news well; cursing a blue streak he hurried outside followed by the rest of the men curious to see if it really was the new President. "In my defense the Rebels called them first!" he called after the retreating General causing a chorus of laughs amongst the men.

Heero hung back with Duo as the rest pushed outside, pulling him close he locked his arms around the slim man, "Hey do I get a reward for saving the day?" he mumbled leaning forward. Duo met him halfway pouring his heart into the kiss. Strong arms wrapped around him lifting him off the floor. Wrapping long legs around Heero's waist on reflex he held tight moaning softly into the kiss.

The passionate embrace went on and on, both sides soon rock hard and erect. It was Duo who broke the embrace wondering why his hand felt wet, dazed he looked at his palm smeared with blood. "Heero!" he gasped, sliding to the floor and gasping he tugged gently at Heero's flack jacket. Sighing disappointed at the change in mood, he shrugged out of it. Duo all but ripped his t-shirt off to get a look at the hole in his shoulder. Hissing in sympathy the now bossy man ripped Heero's already ruined shirt into wide strips wrapping it around the bullet wound to stanch the blood flow.

"To the infirmary with you sir!" Duo stated as he began dragging him back outside, Heero followed slowly, smiling his little love was a bossy bit of goods. Following him out he saw the shuttle sitting in the compound, surrounded by men all craning to see if it was indeed the President. Blue eyes drifted to the horizon dawn was breaking, he'd made it through the night. Smiling he looked to where Duo was pulling his good arm trying to get him to follow. How could it have been the worst and best night of his life? Chuckling he gave a rather lecherous grin, maybe he could get Duo to play a little nurse.

"Yuy!" he saw the General waving him over. Cursing his luck he grabbed Duo's hand interlacing their fingers, before walking over slowly his shoulder throbbing in time with every step. Coming to attention he saluted, "Sir!" he said, nodding to the tall blonde women behind the General, "Heero this is President Peacecraft, she wanted to thank you personally." Nodding Heero turned to the women, "Captain Yuy, thank you for what you did here tonight…you saved us all." She said with genuine gratitude, Heero embarrassed shook her hand stiffly, "Justing doing my job Ma'm."

"Top notch performance Yuy," the man who stepped forward next had to be Director Shepard.

"Well done Captain!" came the call from behind him, soon the cheering began again and the crush of bodies were on them. Smiling embarrassed he searched out Duo the man smiling with pride as he moved towards him. Reaching out with his good arm he pulled him close, as he accepted the praise of the thankful men.

Duo couldn't keep his eyes off him even when choppers began to land, and more people poured out. Military, civilian…Duo couldn't have cared less until he heard that voice above all the others. "Duo!" he felt his blood run cold, "Oh my god my love are you ok?" It was Michael. Duo froze eyes wide, fingers digging into Heero's arm in panic. "What is it Duo?" Heero leaned close just as a vaguely familiar blonde model bounced into his vision. "Michael," Duo said tightly, Heero's eyes widened Duo was scared, more scared then he'd been when there was guns firing over his head.

"I was so worried," he said trying to draw Duo into his arms. Moving away the long haired man pressed closer into Heero, the solider not liking one bit that Duo was afraid. "Come here Duo," he said through clenched teeth, "I know we broke up but you can't imagine how much I missed you." Heero growled about to step forward and tell the man off he was surprised when Duo beat him to the punch literally. Fist clenched he cocked back slugging the blonde man hard in the nose sending him crashing to his knees howling in pain.

There was stunned silence as the man continued to howl obscenities at Duo. "You stupid little bitch!" he cried out holding his nose as blood poured from between his fingers. Heero had enough reaching down with his good arm he grabbed the still bleeding model by the neck lifting him up and off his feet. "If I were you I would shut my mouth get back on my shuttle and never, ever speak to Duo again…" he said very quietly very deadly. Michael could barely breathe the menace pouring off the man was palpable. With a stiff nod he was released and scuttled away.

Shaking his head still angry Heero mumbled, "I should have snapped his neck…" Duo gave a short laugh his body still thrumming with adrenaline; this whole night had been a ride of emotions. He never would have done that before, but tonight he dared anything. His eyes were opened and there was no way he was going back.

-#-#-#-

Heero sat as still as possible he could hear the General speaking in low tones to the President outside the curtain, Duo sat in front of him wide eyed wincing every time Dr. Po dipped the middle into his skin. "You ok?" he asked softly hand holding onto Heero's for all he was worth. "Yeah don't worry it's not as bad as it looks," Sally snorted "Yeah right gross huge hole here…" Duo went white with a stricken look. "Sally!" Heero snapped rolling his broad shoulders pulling on the fresh stichs. Realizing she may have gone to far she finished up trimmed the string and wrapped it up with gauze.

The whole time Heero looked at Duo, completely in a world of their own. She left quietly, they didn't even notice. Duo's worried eyes raked the bedraggled form before him shirtless, dirty, bloody, still some grease paint of his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look so incredibly hot. "Heero," he whispered, with a smile the other man opened his arms the other rushed into them. "Hey Duo," he said softly kissing the man on the top of the head. The small body began to tremble, "Hey now" he said softly. "I'm sorry our first date was such a bust," he said quietly with a touch of humour. The trembling stopped as the smaller man shook with laughter, "That was a date? You sure know how to show a boy a good time."

Placing a couple of fingers under the other's chin Heero titled the sweet face up towards him placing a soft kiss on lush lips. "I would like to show you a better time if you would let me." He whispered against those sweet lips, he felt them smile softly "I think I would like that." Heero grinned wider pulling him into his lap eager hands pulling Duo's own t-shirt off kissing the pale mans neck. Giggling excited and very turned on Duo kissed back with as much passion as he could muster.

Their pants were soon shed with many whispers to be quite and much muffled laughter. Heero fell back onto the small cot good arm holding Duo close, the long haired brunette melting into the taller man with a sigh of satisfaction. Cloth covered erections ground together as Heero ran his good hand down Duo's spine arching his hips. Duo pulled back shooting his soon to be lover a sultry look before moving down the well muscled body, across taught ads pulling down the green military issue boxer briefs freeing Heero's rather substantial erection.

Heero threw his head back teeth clenched neck straining as his lover wrapped his lips around his erection. Dark violet eyes looked at him through loose brown bangs. Heero fisted his good hand in the long tress arching into the gorgeous mouth that was oh so good. Heero wasn't going to last long he knew it, and he knew the hospital cot was not he best of places for a romantic encounter. This in mind he gently pulled Duo up. The other eagerly pressing kiss-swollen lips his own, "Duo…" he whispered around each kiss trying to be the gentlemen, "Heero." Duo moaned, Heero's good thoughts flew out the window when Duo straddled his hips grinding their naked erections together.

"Oh god…" Heero whispered, gritting his teeth, Duo rubbing up against him moaning in his ear. It was so good, the adrenaline from the possibility of caught by those just outside still talking, the entire night, Heero's dream coming true….it was all too much. Heero knew he wasn't going to last, propping himself up on his elbow he reached down with his other hand. "Duo," he whispered in the others ear, the other man bit his lip muffling his cries. He felt Heero's callused hand wrapping around both of them, "Heero" he moaned fingers gripping strong shoulders.

It took nothing more then a couple of pumps before both men came, Heero wincing as Duo gripped his freshly stitched shoulder. He wasn't going to complain though. With a muffled moan the slim man collapsed forward onto Heero a small smile creeping onto his face as he snuggled into those strong arms.

-#-#-#-

"Damit Trowa I need to see him!" Quatre was pissed it had been almost two hours since the hecticness of the patrol arriving and Heero's rather epic rescue. Trowa was chasing the little blonde around trying his best to give his buddy some time to bond with Duo. Unfortunately for Trowa he was one tenacious manager.

He winced looking at the bullet holes in the wall of the infirmary, "Heero was here tonight that's for sure." The carnage was lost on the other, he was a man on a mission. He skirted the group consisting of the President, Director, and General. His goal was the curtain drawn cubicle fifteen feet behind them. He reached it at the same time Trowa reached him. "Duo?" Quatre asked pulling the curtain back enough to look in, he spotted his ward but he did not quite register what he was seeing right away.

"Ummm….Quatre?" Trowa whispered in his ear gently pulling him back. The other blushed a bright red looking at the other man, Duo and Heero had been….well they had been naked and kissing. Chuckling the taller dark haired man pulled the other closer kissing his forehead, "Yup Quatre, they were in fact naked." Quatre still slightly in shock allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace Trowa still internally laughing watched as the other group in the room broke and began moving towards them. Glancing back at the curtain he cleared his throat loudly straightening up. "It's ok Quatre," he said loudly glancing back slightly as he heard a gasp more then likely from Duo. "Duo's just finishing wrapping Heero's wound." He continued in his louder then normal voice, Quatre looking at him oddly.

The group approached, "Captain Barton, is Yuy doing well," Trowa kept his expression as dead pan as possible, "I believe so Sir, he's doing just fine." Kushander nodded, "Excellent." Throwing aside the curtain he entered the small space, his sharp eyes taking in his lazy eyed Captain wearing a rather smug smile, to the red faced actor with the shirt on inside out. Clearing his throat he suppressed his own smile, "Well done Captain the President here wanted to thank you one last time before they leave." Grinning he held out his good hand to shake President Peacecraft's hand, "You have done the universe a great service Captain and I thank you." Heero knew better then to say anything instead he nodded his thanks. "Well done," Director Shepard said grasping his hand and shaking it warmly.

Heero nodded again shaking his head, sleep was starting to look very good…Dr. Po bustled in, "Alright party's over patient needs rest whether he wants it or not." With a nod he began moving away, leaving Heero and Duo alone once more. Gripping his hand Heero pulled him down into the cot. "You aren't going anywhere," Heero said, Sally rolling her eyes made herself scare. Duo smiled, "I won't leave you Heero," he whispered settling into his arms feeling safe and secure.

-#-#-#-

6 months later…

"Where are we going Quatre?" Trowa looked at the back of Quatre's head as the car sped across the desert. The blonde turned back to the two men seated in the back. "It's a surprise…" he said with a sneaky smile, Heero was on the edge of his seat. He was about to see Duo for the first time in six months. He'd been stuck on Terra 3 since the event, they had been kept stationed to make sure the 'threat' was really over. He had been writing and calling Duo faithfully. They had separated the day after and soon after his return to earth he had been working on his latest movie. One, which he had not really explained to Heero.

The car sped into the earth desert and Trowa leaned in close, "For a couple of minutes after we landed I started to miss Terra 3 then suddenly where dragged into the desert and I feel at home…" Heero snorted laughter it was true. The black Sedan peeled to a stop, Trowa and Heero stepped out and though they were seeing double. "Ummm Heero we left Terra 3 didn't we?" Heero could only nod slack jawed they were looking at their base.

They followed as Quatre strode towards the building s he neared they saw hundreds of people running around, cameras, food, trailers, microphones….this was a movie set. Both men felt like ducks out of water, but sharp blue eyes behind dark aviators spotted the long haired brunette standing still as some women put make up on his face. He was wearing, well he was wearing the same thing as Heero was combats, beret, and a gun slung over his shoulder.

The director was yelling something at the extra's when the long haired man shaking his head he finally caught sight of the tall imposing figure standing cross armed in the fading sun of the desert. "Heero!" he bellowed before dropping his gun and running full tilt towards him. Heero had just enough time to uncross his arms before the other was leaping into them. Laughing Heero swung him around, "So this is why you wouldn't tell me what movie you were filming." Smiling Duo planted a firm kiss on his lips, "I missed you." He whispered, Heero couldn't help but return the smile, "Missed you too."

Kissing again Duo slipped down his lovers body to stand before him, "Well do I look the part?" he said gesturing his outfit, "Well that depends what your supposed to look like." Duo smile widened, "I'm supposed to be you." Heero blinked at him in surprise before roaring with laughter. "There making a movie of our first date?" Duo laughed as well, "Well not quite move for move….there are some important things that where left out." He said with a sly wink, still laughing Heero pulled his sunglasses off wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Pulling Duo close he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Good, because I think we need to try that again." Wrapping his arms around Heero's neck he blushed as the taller lover kissed his nose.

"Duo! We need you on the set for the next scene!" With a grunt of frustration Duo turned to go but Heero caught his arm pulling him back. "Heero?" Duo shot him a quizzical look, "Duo!" the irate yell of the director who was standing with the waiting crew. Heero shot him a look that had man stronger men then him wet their pants. He glanced down at Duo, who was giving him a look of affectionate reproach. Heero shrugged pulling him close, "All's fair in love and war…" he said moments before he kissed the breath right out of him.

End.


End file.
